<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 3 - Pride by RegalKn1ght</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759827">Day 3 - Pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght'>RegalKn1ght</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, M/M, Multi, Parties, Some kissing, Trans Characters, andrew experiences feelings, boys being soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew Hanbridge experiences what it's like to be proud for who he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank/Andrew Hanbridge, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 3 - Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm like way behind on these prompts---and i'm crying constantly. but here's part one lol<br/>hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So are you coming?” Akko asks while dunking her double fudge brownie into her hot chocolate, not waiting for it to cool down as she stuffs the sweet into her mouth. A grimace crosses her face not a second later, eyes squeezing shut as she waves her hand up and down in quick, erratic movements. <em>“Kuso!</em> That’s hot.” She whines, pushing her thumb into the curve of her jaw to alleviate some of the burning, as she works her jaw back and forth. Andrew watches this all with a deadpan, far too used to his friend’s usual antics to warrant a response that was anything but genuine.  </p><p>Still he wasn’t some kind of monster, he pushes the spare water toward her with the arch of his brow. “You do know that the warning sign on your cup isn’t used for decoration, right?”</p><p>Akko sticks her tongue out in response, <em>which wow how mature,</em> he muses while rolling his eyes at his friend. If this were her first time doing something like that Andrew would have more sympathy for his, eh <em>spirited-minded</em> companion. But since Akko has pulled the same stunt six times this month, with the same reaction, he no longer had the energy to spare any other emotion but of mild disappointment.</p><p>He does wait patiently until the other brunette was finished with guzzling half of the water down, before bringing the conversation back to address her earlier question. “What is it you were talking about? Before you killed off your last few remaining tastebuds?” He asks with a coquettish smile; it was Akko’s turn to roll her eyes.</p><p>Akko places the now empty glass back onto the table before a pensive look crosses her features. Andrew absently slides his fork through the small slice of tiramisu in front of him, until his friend’s slightly accusatory voice asks: “Wait a second…Did you not hear a single thing I was saying before?”</p><p>He blanches, dropping his fork with a clatter that drew curious gazes to their table, Akko’s eyes widen in surprise. “No-I- “he inhales sharply through his nose, drumming his fingers on the edge of the table, as he organizes his thoughts into a lesser jumbled up mess. He quickly flashes one of his practiced “politician” smiles, showing off too many teeth and entirely fake, but it was enough to convince the young couple across from them to return to their own pastries and cups of coffee.</p><p>His mouth twists into a sheepish frown at the expectant gaze waiting for him, feeling something bitter and sour stir in his belly. God, he didn’t want to disappoint her…<em>A Hanbridge owns up to his mistakes,</em> his father’s firm voice echoes in his mind, causing his hand to fly up on instinct to straighten out his beige tie. <em>Any imperfections is a sign of giving up.</em></p><p>“Andrew?”</p><p>He blinks, drawn back to the present by the concern in red eyes. “Oh sorry, Akko. There’s been a lot on my mind lately, I didn’t catch what you said earlier.” He waits for his friend to snap, to sneer in revulsion, yell at him for not being engaged, for ignoring her…but Akko just shrugs and offers him a smile with too many teeth and was entirely real, and he wonders how much patience this girl can have.</p><p>“No worries, I understand the feeling. Trust me, my teachers are probably wishing that I’d somehow forget how to use magic and leave Luna Nova for good.” Her grin softens, falls to the side, voice lacing with self-deprecation that Andrew immediately dislikes, because God if the most confident person he knows is doubting herself, then where does that leave him on the end of the spectrum. “I mean it’s not like I do it on purpose!” Akko’s voice rises in volume, her eyes narrowing and her jaw clenches. Andrew listens, taking silent note of Akko’s minimal changes in posture. “I just tend to get distracted…that doesn’t make me a bad student, right?”</p><p>Andrew’s brows furrow together. “Of course not.” He pauses, grabbing his spoon and stirring it quietly in his lukewarm coffee mug. The rich tan color of his coffee-that-was-more-milk than actual coffee matches the shade of his tie. Which was sort of funny in a way, he thinks. “Your school is very archaic, set in their old ways, much like Appleton. Teachers aren’t always the most forgiving of people, I’ve come to realized. Just because you might learn something in a different way, doesn’t make you any less capable than any other student. In fact it can be formidable, something that people can learn from.”</p><p>He spares a glance at his friend, smiling slightly at the enraptured gaze. “You learn by trial and error, I’ve noticed. In the heat of the moment, is when your focus is completely set on something. Schools just need to match with your pace more.” He stills his hand around the spoon, chuckling softly as he catches his friend’s eye. “You shouldn’t sell yourself so short, Akko. From Miss. Manbavaran’s and Diana’s own adulation of the work you’ve accomplished so far, you’re a hardworking student. And trust me, Diana doesn’t offer praise for everyone, only to those who’ve earned it.”</p><p>Akko’s face turns red at the comment, a flustered grin crossing her face as she looks down at her empty plate, squirming happily in her seat. Andrew mentally gives himself a pat on his back, biting back his own grin at how his friend reacted at the mention of the two witches. Akko looks up after a second, before beaming at him, radiating pure energy as she leans her arm over the table and grasps his hand into her calloused and firm one. Gently holding it, her eyes crinkling around the edges. “Thanks Andrew. Those words mean more to me than you’ll ever know.” She squeezes his palm; he squeezes back on instinct. Her smile widens even more, practically splitting across her face as she grins. She squeezes his fingers playfully, before releasing his hand and withdrawing her arm back to her side of the table.</p><p>“Yeah no problem.” He responds, before he cracks his own small grin. “It’s the least I can do after ignoring you.”</p><p>Akko lightly snorts, leaning back with her arms lazily loping behind the bend of the chair. “I don’t know Drew,” Andrew’s right eyebrow lifts slowly, “still feeling kinda hurt over this betrayal. Maybe if you add two chocolate chip cookies and promise to pay the check, I’ll think about forgiving you.”</p><p>Andrew chuckles. “Sounds fair enough.”</p><p>The waiter comes by as if summoned, and Andrew stops the older looking gentlemen. “My friend here would like two of your biggest chocolate chip cookies.” Akko’s face lights up out of the corner of his eye before he slides a fifty out of his pocket. It all went back to his father’s account, so it was no skin off of his teeth. Besides, it was nice seeing the man’s eyes widen with surprise at the sizable tip.</p><p>After the man walks away with the promise of bringing Akko’s treat back, the brunette turns to him with a crooked grin. “Huh. Maybe the rich do have hearts.”</p><p>“Now that’s ridiculous.” Andrew deadpans, and Akko’s responding laugh was enough to gain the heavy weighted eyes of the other customers.</p><p>◊◊◊◊</p><p>It’s when Andrew’s walking his friend back to the school grounds when Akko brings up her earlier question, this time with an extended version. “Oh yeah, so Luna Nova is like hosting this sort of party for Pride tonight. It’s gonna be really cool, color-themed punch and snacks, and like music and dancing. If I heard correctly there’s even gonna be a karaoke machine~” Akko grins widely, nudging her arm against Andrew’s side.</p><p>“Pride? I thought that was last month.” Andrew comments lightly, his hands sliding into his trouser pockets. Akko shrugs next to him, a smile crossing her face with ease. Her arm loops around his shoulders, which wasn’t such an amusing sight as last year since Akko could now reach up to his height.</p><p>“That’s not the point Andy,” Andrew turns a narrowed gaze at her for the nickname, his brow twitching in irritation. If Akko notices she doesn’t comment, instead continuing in a much lazier drawl. “I’m asking you,” she prods her finger into his chest, lowering her voice in a conspiratorial whisper, “If you and your secret lover,” she dodges his swipe at her shoulder, bouncing back to glue herself at his side. “Wanna party with us witches! Besides, you’re not going to be the only one who has something to hide. No one has to know you’re there for yourself, you can just say you’re being an ally and leave it at that.” She pats his shoulder, smiling widely with a glint in her eye.</p><p>Andrew huffs out a scoff, pointedly avoiding his friend’s hopeful gaze. “Akko how do you think my father will react to seeing his only son parade around with witches? Let alone witches who are comfortable with their identity.” He breathes in, sharp and short, jaw tightening as he fixes his gaze in front of them. Akko’s arm falls slack around him, her own mouth parting to argue, before Andrew continues with a quieter voice. “He can accept the fact that I’m his son and nothing else; but his understanding falls flat with every other matter.”</p><p>Akko’s hands reach out to grasp his shoulders, turning him around until he had no other choice but to look into her burning gaze. “Andrew, I get it. I know what it’s like to have to hide who you are, we look for support and understanding and it always…backfires, I guess.” She pauses, mulling her thoughts around. “But you don’t have to hide! Not there, not at this party, you’ll be surrounded by people who understand, who’ll appreciate and admire everything that’s happened. You’ll have support, not just from me and the others, but from people who feel the same way.” She drops her hands to her sides, but still remains eye contact, Andrew didn’t think he could look away even if he wanted to. There was something enrapturing about the way Akko spoke when she was passionate, his friend was near enthusiastic about anything but there was something almost wise to her when she talked like this. Quiet and careful, full of kindness and purpose—he knew his friend would ramble about any topic known to man, firing off sentences as if she couldn’t get them out quick enough; when she gave her prep speeches, it’s always with a fire to her eyes, burning brighter with every word she said. When Akko Kagari spoke it was something worthy to remember.</p><p>Akko grabs Andrew’s hand, affectionate and feely touchy, idly swinging their clasped hands back and forth. But then Akko turns her head to stare down at her feet, a hint of a frown tugging at her mouth, a despondent set to her shoulders. “Before Luna Nova I was a nobody, no one wanted to be friends with me, let alone be in the same room as me. I was bullied…a lot, kids used to call me names, did horrible…things to me. I wasn’t, uh liked for who I was.” She raises her eyes, and Andrew finds the same look as if he were looking into the mirror—he knew that glint. It was the broken edge to a near perfect picture frame, where every inch of the frame curved and connected as it should except for one, stubborn corner. The one piece that refuses to bend into the familiar shape of the other corners, it expands and circles and zigzags around and around until it was impossible to connect to complete the desired image.</p><p>He feels a lump in his throat, squeezing silently to show his understanding…or at least to convince his friend that he was listening. Akko squeezes back. “I don’t know what’s best for you Andrew. Because my story isn’t the same as yours, but I do know that we’re all just looking for support. For a safe place. To be…nothing else but who you are, and I know that this could be a good start.”</p><p>Andrew breathes in through the tightness in his lungs, he unlinks his fingers from Akko’s but keeps his palm close to hers, as a compromise. He shifts his gaze back to the cobbled stone pavement and the brick buildings of Blytonbury. He thinks about Frank. Sweet, loving, selfless, a boy who was somehow able to look past through his veil of indifference, the strong hold that his father had over him, his father’s manipulative words and hands and actions, Andrew’s own faults and limits, and his boyfriend had took it all in stride and still called him every night to wish him sweet dreams. He thinks about Akko. Courageous, proud, fearless, a girl who still was able to search for the goodness in people as jaded and cold as they come, who threw her whole self in everything she does, and won’t give up on the people who matter, stubborn, abrasive Akko.</p><p>He tilts his head to the side, huffing out softly as he realizes there was no point in arguing, Andrew didn’t have the patience to jump mental hoops to try and deny the fact that his friend had several solid points. He knew Akko meant every word, there wasn’t a calculative bone in that girl’s body. With a weightlifting from his chest, he answers. “I’ll ask Frank when I see him next.”</p><p>“Yes!” Akko shouts out in victory, wrapping her arms tightly around Andrew with enough force to lift him a few inches. Jesus what do they feed witches at that school? He wheezes slightly, pain shooting through his ribs as Akko squeezes him once, twice before plopping him back down. Already rambling out how much fun they’ll have, and oh, couple costumes, and how they should definitely match somehow, and Frank is going to love the karaoke machine. Andrew grimaces as he was dragged throughout Blytonbury.</p><p><em>Do it to spite dad,</em> he reminds himself, feeling a smile start at his lips. And…maybe because he’ll know how happy his best friend and boyfriend will be.</p><p>◊◊◊◊</p><p>Andrew trudges in silence across the gravel pathway that led up to the impressive stature of Appleton, once again mulling over his conversation with the witch. Akko’s words had struck a chord inside, something panging in his chest that felt a lot like recognition. He was never given the opportunity to experience his sexuality, everything that he once found joy or solace in was cruelly ruined by his father’s interference. Piano lessons, reading fantasy books instead of political ones, sitting by the pond in their summer homes when his father told him to practice his calligraphy. When he realized he liked boys, well that was pushed into the furthest recess of his mind without a second thought, he bended to the will of his father, agreed to the lunch dates that he organized with every young lady that his father deemed a natural fit, forced himself to fill into the perfect replica of his father’s expectations. Until what was left was just an empty, shallow shell of the boy he once was.</p><p>He pushes his hands into his pockets, his eyes sharp and piercing despite the slightest slump to his shoulders. It was thirty minutes after five, which meant that dinner would be served in the Grand Hall in fifteen minutes, he notices the normal cluster of his peers walking together. Blackwell catches his eye from his leaning spot against the brick column, dipping his head in greeting that Andrew returns.</p><p>He feels a sudden vibration in his pocket, pulling out his phone and glancing down at the message from an unknown number.</p><p>
  <em>meet me at our usual spot ;p</em>
</p><p>Andrew stifles his chuckle, warmth spreading through his chest at the silly message. He quickly clamps his mouth down from turning into a grin, swiftly swiping his thumb to delete the number from his contacts list. It’s been the only way he was able to contact his boyfriend without giving away who it was to his father, Frank and Andrew would switch out random numbers when contacting each other, before promptly deleting said message and switching to a different number. In case his father were to search through his son’s contacts for proof of his obedience, the only incriminating evidence he would find is his conversations with Akko and Diana and Blackwell.</p><p>The usual spot that Andrew and Frank deemed as theirs is behind the school building, underneath an alcove that casted enough shade to cover them from onlookers. With every step forward he felt a light feeling flutter in his chest, like the gentle rhythm of a symphony that responds within the space of his heart. He quickly makes his way around the school, down the stairs and through the abandoned hallway that led to the gym. He slows his pace, keeping his attention rapt as he peers through the darkened hall, his heart starts to pound in his chest--</p><p>“Andrew!” His gasp is cut off as a warm, solid body slams into him, soft lips pressing onto his which makes a quiet sound catch in the back of his throat. His eyes slide shut as he cups Frank’s face into his hands, kissing him back with fire erupting in the pit of his belly. His back presses against the wall from Frank’s insistent kiss, and Andrew’s head starts to spin. Warm hands at his hips, teeth nipping on his lip, fingers sliding through his hair and breaking the bits of gel until gentle wisps of curls brush against Frank’s thumb.</p><p>“I missed you,” Frank whispers between kisses, his warm brown eyes fluttering open to stare into Andrew’s. The other boy merely moves his hand to the back of Frank’s neck to draw him into another kiss, his cheeks warming as he closes his eyes. God it wasn’t fair…he hasn’t seen his boyfriend in weeks, both swamped with studying and helping their respective fathers with organizing political meetings. The most Andrew has seen of Frank is a quick glimpse in the halls, since Paul Hanbridge has made it clear that he didn’t want his son sharing the details of these meetings.  </p><p>He missed the little things, the wrinkle in Frank’s brow, the small cut on his left eyebrow that Andrew loved to touch with his thumb. He’s soft around the cheeks but all sharp angles around his jaw and chin, Andrew loves it whenever Frank sneaks up behind him and buries his face into his neck, feeling the patches of stubble scrape against his skin. His boyfriend always smelt of cinnamon and grass and lemons, soft hair that always gets tousled in the morning because Frank could never remain still while asleep. Sweet tooth, he thinks with fondness, remembering how the other boy would always be near the dessert table, sneaking cookies and mini cupcakes in while he converses with older men.</p><p>Frank pulls away until their foreheads touch, his chest rising and falling with his fast, inaudible gasps as he looks into Andrew’s eyes. Then his lips quirk upwards into a smile. “How was your coffee date with Kagari?”</p><p>Andrew raises his brow, his hand still resting around Frank’s neck as he pulls himself out of his previous lovestruck stupor. He clears his throat after a few seconds of silence between them, Andrew gathering back his thoughts to the front of his mind and Frank waiting patiently while rubbing his thumb along Andrew’s jaw. Which was distracting, obviously.</p><p>“Right. It was, uh, good.” He mentally rolls his eyes at the stutter, before slipping his hand coolly into his pocket. “It was nice, the coffee’s always freshly brewed, and the shop is actually rather charming.”</p><p>Frank grins, listening intently with wide eyes. “And how’s our favorite witch doing?” He asks while leaning his elbow behind Andrew’s head, his cheek leaning on his fist. Andrew softly strokes at the wisps of hair along the other boy’s neck.</p><p>“She’s doing well. Her grades are kept to a reasonable standard,” Andrew notices the exasperated look on Frank’s face. He huffs out gently. “Never shuts up about Miss. Manbavaran and Diana.”</p><p>Frank chuckles, a knowing shine in his hazel eyes. “How much do you wanna bet that one of them is finally going to snap and confess?”</p><p>Andrew has his own doubts. “I’m not that convinced. Diana is far too dense to notice any signs, Akko is well…herself. And Miss Manbavaran from what I’ve gathered has a very jaded understanding of romantic relationships.” He tilts his head to the side, a flicker of mirth in his voice. “I’d give it another two good years of pining, before there’s any chance of change between those three.”</p><p>Frank snorts, “Are you sure it’s not you who has the jaded idea?” He smiles slightly, playing with Andrew’s fingers around his neck. A flicker of concern crosses Frank’s face as he tilts his head to the side. “You good Andy? Something on your mind?”</p><p>Andrew scrunches up his nose in distaste at his boyfriend’s nickname, narrowing a warning gaze at the other boy before he shakes his head. “There is something that Akko brought to my attention,” he swallows, feeling something tight settle on his chest for whatever reason he couldn’t pinpoint. Frank nods slowly, moving to lean his side against the wall to face Andrew. “She mentioned how her school is hosting an event of sorts, for pride. It’s tonight at eight, and she wanted to know if me and you wanted to go.”</p><p>Andrew was expecting a few different reactions from his boyfriend, a gentle and respectful declination; a hastily woven together lie; or maybe even a scathing, vehement, (and something completely out of character) “no.” What he wasn’t expecting was for the taller boy to fling himself at Andrew with a loud squeal of excitement.</p><p>“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Frank pecks his lips between every word, and Andrew chuckles at the prickly feeling against his mouth. “That sounds like so much fun, babe! We’re gonna have a great time, come on let’s go get ready!” Before Andrew could say anything, he felt Frank’s fingers lacing through his and the other boy tugs him away toward the school entrance, rambling to a smitten Andrew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>